CK-1
- CIMA - Kid |weights= |names=CK-1 CIMA and Dragon Kid Typhoon WARRIORS Blood Warriors Team Veteran Returns We Are Team Veteran Over Generation |debut= January 21, 2007 |disbanded=May 7, 2018 |years_active=2007–2008 2010-2011 2012-2014 2016-2018 |promotion= Dragon Gate |image size = 250}} CIMA and Dragon Kid, also referred as CK-1 were a professional wrestling tag team currently preforming in Dragon Gate, consisting of CIMA and Dragon Kid. They originally after CIMA created Typhoon, they dubbed themselfs as CK-1, later they disbanded after CIMA got injured and Kid created KAMIKAZE. CIMA and Kid would reform there after Kid decided to leave KAMIKAZE on January 11, 2010, Later they would disband on May 15, 2011 after CIMA and the rest of the Blood Warriors turned on Kid. They would later reform their team following formation of the Team Veteran Returns unit, after the Junction Three disbanding,they would disband on August 17, 2014 after Kid along with Masaaki Mochizuki decided to quit Team Veteran to form Dia.Hearts. They would later reform there team on April 7, 2016 after Kid joined Over Generation. Later, Kid returned from the injury and both started different roles and later CIMA left Dragon Gate to work with OWE, thus disbanding the team. History Formation and success On January 21, 2007, after the end of Do FIXER, CIMA, along with Matt Sydal, Susumu Yokosuka, Anthony W. Mori and BxB Hulk were brought him into CIMA's new Typhoon stable. He joined them with a new look, marking the first ever change of his ring attire. When Saito and Yokosuka started teaming together, he and CIMA started teaming up exclusively with each other, calling themselves CK-1. On July 1, at Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival, CIMA would defeat Jushin Thunder Liger to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On August 5 to August 26, CIMA and Kid participated at the 2007 and first Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament, where Kid and CIMA finished the tournament with five wins and four losses. On October 17 CIMA defeated "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa and K-ness. in a three-way match to win the Open the Owarai Gate Championship but lost the title to Ichikawa by fan support bu defeated Ichikawa in a rematch. At the very same day CIMA lost the Owarai Gate Champion in his first title defense against "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa for various reasons and Jackson Florida became the new champion through fan support since he was sitting at ringside. In December 2007, CIMA and Kid participed in the King of Gate 2007. Kid would reach until the semifinals losing to Gamma while CIMA advanced to finals by defeating Don Fujii, Austin Aries and Masaaki Mochizuki. In the finals, CIMA would be defeated by Gamma after the referee decided that he was unable to continue after taking numerous kicks to the groin, this lead to Kid coming in CIMA's aid and replacing CIMA, Gamma won Gamma by less than honorable means, demanded a rematch, in which he won. Disbandment Some time in May 2008, CIMA developed a neck injury. He tried to recuperate from it early as best as he could, but by the end of June, it was becoming obvious that he would need to take considerable time off to rest and heal up properly. On June 29 CIMA had to vacate the Dream Gate Championship due to the neck injury. On July 27, Shingo Takagi defeated BxB Hulk to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. After the match, Takagi apologized to Hulk and retracted his statement about him being weak. Soon after, Kong attempted to attack CIMA, who was at the announce table, but Takagi stopped him. After a brief argument, Real Hazard kicked Takagi out of the faction for showing assion towards them. After that, Takagi would join Typhoon and CK-1 would quickly disband after Kid started to team with Takagi. Second Return At the end of the 2008, when the Generation War was going on, the Veteran-gun extended an invite to Kid to join their ranks, but Kid did not accept nor reject the invitation, which eventually caused his KAMIKAZE stablemates to question where his loyalties lied. On January 11, 2010, Kid left KAMIKAZE and sided with CIMA, Gamma, Susumu Yokosuka and KAGETORA in the WARRIORS-5 group, and by default the Veteran-gun, after Akira Tozawa cost him a six-man tag match. On February 27, 2010 CIMA, Gamma and Kid changed the name of the stable to WARRIORS after they were the reamaining members of the stable. On March 23, CIMA defeated Masato Yoshino to become the new Open the Brave Gate Champion. Later he would loose the title to Naruki Doi on July 19, at Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival, in a champion vs championship match. On June 18, at Osaka Pro Wrestling WARRIORS debuted as heels, while they were face in Dragon Gate and CIMA defeated Billyken Kid to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship. On July 29 Cima lost the title to Tigers Mask. On September 25, 2010 CIMA and Kid created the american version of WARRIORS stable, calling it WARRIORS International. On December 26, 2010 CIMA, Kid and Ricochet defeated Yasushi Kanda and Takuya Sugawara and Naoki Tanizaki to win become the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On January 14, 2011, CIMA, Kid and Warriors turned heel, revealing themselves as the masked men who had been interfering in matches, and attacking Masato Yoshino and the WORLD-1 group, before joining forces with Naruki Doi's group. On January 18 the new group was named Blood Warriors, a combination of the names of CIMA's two previous stables, Blood Generation and WARRIORS. On May 15, CK-1 would again disband after CIMA and the rest of Blood Warriors turned on Kid and kicked him out of the group, despite he still they held the Open the Triangle Gate Championship with Ricochet, as a result, the title was declared vacant. Third Return On January 19, 2012, when CIMA was shockingly exiled from Blood Warriors during a 10-Man Loser Leaves Unit Match as part of a takeover by Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk and Cyber Kong. Later their team was reformed when CIMA and Kid along with Gamma, Masaaki Mochizuki, "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa, Taka Michinoku and Sanshiro Takagi formed the Team Veteran Returns unit. On May 6, 2012 Kid defeated Ricochet for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. From May 10 to 19, CIMA was shedule to participate but he agreed to pull out and be replaced by Eita Kobayashi, while Kid participed in the King of Gate and reach the semifinals before losing to Akira Tozawa. Later, throughout the rest of the year of 2012 and 2013, CIMA would make another title defenses against YAMATO, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee Mee!!, Akira Tozawa, Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, Shingo Takagi, BxB Hulk, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Kanda, K-ness.. On May 5, 2013, at Dead or Alive, CIMA would defend the Open the Dream Gate Champion against Akira Tozawa, while Kid lost the Open the Brave Gate Champion to Masato Yoshino after 364 days. May 10 to May 25, Kid participated in the 2013 King of Gate, reaching the second round loosing to Jimmy Susumu. On June 16, 2013, CIMA would defend the Open the Dream Gate Champion against the King of Gate winner Ricochet, thus setting a record of holding 15 title defenses. After 574 days as champion, on July 21 at Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival, CIMA would loose the Open the Dream Gate Champion to Shingo Takagi. On August 17, 2014, Kid along with Masaaki Mochizuki quit Team Veteran to form a new stable with BxB Hulk, which later to be revealed as Dia. Hearts. Fourth Return and longest reigning Open the Twin Gate Champions On February 4, 2016, Dia.HEARTS was forced to disband after losing to MONSTER EXPRESS and VerserK in a Losing Unit Disbands 12 Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match. After that on April 7, Over Generation invited Dragon Kid to joined the stable and Kid accepted and formed a team with Eita, thus remaining the team paused for a while. On April 10 CIMA defeated "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa to win the Open the Owarai Gate Championship but after the match CIMA didn't wanted the title and Ichikawa was awarded the championship. From May 8 to June 12, CIMA and Kid participated at the 2016 King of Gate where CIMA finished the Block B with three wins and two losses, while Kid finished the Block C also with three wins and two losses, having both 6 points. At the end of the King of Gate, CIMA, Kid and Peter Kaasa challenged Akira Tozawa, T-Hawk and Masato Yoshino for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Yoshino accepted. On July 24, CIMA, Kid and Kaasa, unsuccsefully challenged Yoshino, Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. October 2, Kid along with Eita unsuccessfully challenged Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora for the Open the Twin Gate Champions. After the match, Kid announced CIMA as his partner and challenged them at Gate of Destiny, thus reactivating the team. On November 3, 2016 CIMA and Kid defeated Susumu and Kagetora to win the Open the Twin Gate Champions. On November 20, CIMA and Kid decided to give their Over Generation stablemates Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura an Open the Twin Gate Championship match, in which ended in no contest after VerserK interfered, Shingo Takagi and T-Hawk then challenged CK-1 to a match at Final Gate, in which they accepted. On December 25, CK-1 made their first title defense, by defeating Takagi and T-Hawk. In mid-January, Yosuke♥Santa Maria pinned Kid in a match, she and Kzy, then challenged CK-1 in which on February 12, CIMA and Kid made their second title defense against them, after the match, Kzy choosed BxB Hulk as partner and challenged them at Champion Gate in Osaka. On March, 5 at the second day of the Champion Gate, CK-1 defeated Hulk and Kzy to make their third title defense. During the beggining of April, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. pinned Kid in a match, he and Jimmy Kanda challenged them and CIMA accepted the challenge on their behalf. On April 23, CK-1 made their fourth title defense against Kanda and K-ness. After the match, T-Hawk and El Lindaman challenged them at Dead or Alive, in which saw them making their fifth title defense. From May 9 to June 11, CIMA and Kid participated at the 2017 King of Gate, where CIMA finished the Block C with three wins, one loss and one double countout against Takashi Yoshida, costing him a place a the semifinals, while Kid finished the Block A also with three wins and two losses, having both 6 points. On July 1, DoiYoshi called out CK-1 and challenged them to a title match, in which CIMA, one-half of the reigning champions accepted the challenge. On July 23, CK-1 defeated DoiYoshi to make their seventh title defense, later they broke Naruki Doi and YAMATO's record of 267 days. On August 11, Kotoka pinned Kid in a match. Then on September 5, Kotoka asked his MaxiMuM stablemate Big R Shimizu to challenge CK-1 for the Open The Twin Gate Championship at the Dangerous Gate, in which CIMA accepted the challenge. On September 18, CK-1 defeated them and make their eight title defense. After the match, Ben-K and Shimizu challenged them but at the time nothing was made official. During the Gate of Victory tour, Ben-K and Shimizu defeated CK-1 in a match where Shimizu pinned Kid. After the match, they challenged CK-1 at Gate of Destiny, in which CIMA accepted the challenge. On November 3, CK-1 would defeat Ben-K and Shimizu to make their ninth title defense. On November 19 CIMA defeated "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa to win the Open The Owarai Gate Championship but days later he vacated the title afterwards. On December 5 CIMA and Kid were forced to relinquish the titles after CIMA lost a Six-Man Tag Team, where as per the stipulation, he had to relinquish the titles since Kid was injured. Later, Kid returned started and both started to do different roles and later CIMA left Dragon Gate to work with the Oriental Wrestling Entertainment promotion. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves **Avalanche Huricarrana ''(Kid) followed by a Meteora (CIMA) * '''Double team signature moves' ** Meteora ''(CIMA) followed by a ''Bible ''from Kid ** Missle Dropkick or Superkick (CIMA) followed by a ''Bible ''from Kid sometimes followed by a Jacknife hold (CIMA) ** Electric chair lift in the corner by CIMA followed by an Avalanche ''Huricarrana, followed by a Dropkick to back from CIMA. ** Roundhouse Kick (CIMA) followed by a Ultra Huricarrana ''(Kid) ** Double Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick ** 619 (Kid) followed by a Meteora to the opponent's back (CIMA) * '''CIMA's Finishing moves' **''Crossfire'' (Double pumphandle sitout powerbomb, sometimes transitioned into a straight jacket triangle choke) **''Egoist Schwein'' (Pumphandle sidewalk slam) **''Mad Splash'' (Frog splash) **''Meteora'' (Diving or springboard double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest) **''Nagoya Castle'' / Drug Bomb Crucifix dropped into a sitout facebuster) **''Schwein'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch, dropped over the knee and transitioned into a figure four leglock) **Schweinsteiner (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver from the top rope) * Dragon Kid's Finishing moves **''Dragonrana'' **''Ultra Hurricanrana'' (Springboard hurricanrana) * Entrance themes **"Made in Zipang" by ACMA (used while part of Typhoon) **"WE ARE THE WARRIORS" by ACMA (used while part of WARRIORS) **'"'''Dress For Exellence Pyramid'"' by ACMA (used while part of Blood Warriors) **"LONG ROAD" by ACMA (used while part of Team Veteran Returns) **"Fate ~ Long Road" by ACMA (used while part of We Are Team Veteran) **"7 Seas World (Vers. 2016)" by Yatsuka Nakazawa (used as part of Over Generation, while in tag team competition) Championships and Accomplishments * 'Dragon Gate' **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) - CIMA (1) and Kid (1) **Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) - CIMA **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) - CIMA **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Ricochet * '''Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'205' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - CIMA **PWI ranked him #'235' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 - CIMA Category:Tag Teams Category:Dragon Gate Tag Teams